


Sometimes You Get What You Want

by ThorkiForLife (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute lesbians, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThorkiForLife
Summary: Aria and Mikey, best friends forever. Sometimes things change, though. Over a long summer of not seeing each other, the new school year starts, and Aria has changed. But Mikey can't tell how, when, or why.





	Sometimes You Get What You Want

Aria pulled off her sweat soaked T-shirt, falling onto her bed in her parents cabin. The cabin had just been recently purchased by her parents, as a get away for the summer. Aria had been reluctant to go at first, and she longed for the day when she could go home. 

The reason for this sweat soaked mess was a run that Aria had taken to burn off the fat that eating ten ice cream cones yesterday had given her. She lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, green eyes following the ceiling fan in lazy circles. 

Her hands, as if guided by some invisible force, trailed in cold circles around her hot, tight stomach, bared to the air by her lack of shirt, snaking up to her tits and squeezing them. They hardened quickly, and she tugged at them just the way she knew her body liked. She let out a muffled moan, biting her lip as one hand traveled down her lower stomach and towards her vagina. A finger rubbed at her clit and she arched her back, already close to climax from that small action. A louder moan filled Aria's throat, followed by a series of short, small gasps. And then something happened that would change her life forever. As she reached the climax, images of her best friend, Mikey, filled her head, her soft black hair and brown eyes, pale skin and big thighs. White milky substance spilled over the edge of the bed, where she had thought to move closer to before touching herself. Pulling her booty shorts back up, Aria assessed the situation. 

With a quick swipe of the paper towel, everything was cleaned up, but Aria didn't feel as satafied as she usually did. She pulled on a crop top, one of those loose ones that blow in the slight cool breeze. Unfortunetly, her hands strayed back her pants, and she found herself leaning against the wall for support, her shorts wet and dripping with restrained want. 

•--•

Later that day, as a distraction from the big blip of nothing that she had to do yet, Aria scrolled through Instagram and found a picture of Mikey. Everything about the girl was perfect. The way her hair fell around her face sharp curls, her big eyes, how petite and chubby she was. Oh, gosh, Aria could just picture Mikey sitting between her legs, their clits rubbing together. Aria muffled a moan the best she could in her pillow, pants again wet and dripping, tits hard and poking into the bed covers. 

•--•

The car ride home was quite uneventful, Aria watched Netflix on her tablet and did Recolor on her phone with the limited data plan she had purchased before they left. Twirling her headphones between her fingers, she watched as her parents drove into their township, down their street, into their driveway. Mikey was waiting in the grass, headphones plugged in, probably listening to heavy metal or rap. She jumped up to meet Aria, intercepting her with a wind hug as she climbed out of the car. They hugged for a few breathless moments, Aria basking in Mikey's warmth, until they tried to pull apart and got pulled back together by their headphone cords tangling. Aria became aware of their noses almost touching, and her tanned skin flushed a million shades of red. 

"S-Sorry, I, uh..." Aria stuttered, listening as Mikey burst out laughing as she tried to frantically untangle the cords, her strawberry smelling breathe hitting Aria. 

"C'mon! I got a new XBox game while you were gone!" Mikey announced loudly when they were finally able to pull apart. She grabbed Aria's hand and rushed towards her house, long black hair flowing behind Mikey's back.


End file.
